


sleeping habits

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fuck Season Three of Riverdale, Injury Recovery, M/M, Movie Night, Nightmares, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Jughead usually recognizes a bribe when he sees it, but it'sfood, and he's very tired. At least that's what he tells himself. Veronica watches him munch down the chocolate before she asks.“What's going on, Jughead? You don't look so good lately.” Jughead focuses on chewing, to buy himself some time. After he swallows, he says: “Way to build up my confidence, Veronica.” He tries to smirk at her, but she doesn't buy it and gives him just a raised eyebrow. He sighs. When lying to Sweet Pea is really difficult, lying to Veronica is impossible. It’s easier just to give up and tell her.“I've been having trouble sleeping lately.” When Veronica's eyebrow just climbs up her forehead, he corrects himself. “For a while now.”Veronica hums slightly. “So, knowing you, you probably didn't talk about this to someone.” Jughead shrugs and silently picks at the chocolate wrapper. It takes a moment of silence until he realizes Veronica actually expects an answer to that. “No. I didn't.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JewelOfForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/gifts).



> I've been sitting on this fic for a while. And since Season 3 is doing me no favours, I'm indulging myself with this.

Jughead wakes up at the slightest of sounds - a habit developed in the past few months. He pretends not to notice his dad's worried eyes when FP finds him in the kitchen at 6:30 in the morning, typing on his laptop. He pretends not to notice the dark circles under his eyes and the feeling of exhaustion creeping into his bones.

It's going to be alright. He'll sleep once he's gotten the words out, it's just all that happened - he needs to get it out of his system. Simple.

 

 

It's not alright.

He's barely sleeping at all, by now it's more of a _laying down to get some energy_ than even trying to catch some sleep.

Jughead knows he should tell someone, but what is he supposed to say?

“ _I dream about that night they almost beat me to death_.” That's not going to end well. He knows his dad would get it, but he doesn't need to see the guilt in his eyes. They need to move on, not look back.

 

 

He doesn't realize how bad it is until he falls asleep in one of Mrs Johnson’s classes. It's just art, and he has already brought something to paper - it's ugly, but it's _something_ \- but the fact that Sweet Pea has to punch him against his shoulder to wake him shoves the truth into his face.

He's not sleeping. He's passing out from exhaustion. Sweet Pea leans over and whispers to him: “You okay, Jones?” They are not really friends, but there's a mutual trust between them now.

Jughead nods. “Just a couple rough nights.” Sweet Pea doesn't look convinced.

 

 

He falls asleep in American History, next to Toni. He has to sit down in P. E. because his head is spinning and he suddenly isn't sure anymore when he had eaten last, because breakfast is something you eat after sleeping and _when has he last eaten_? He's holding his head in his hands, slowly massaging his temples, when a chocolate bar appears in his sight. Looking up, he sees Veronica smiling at him.

“You looked like you could use it more than me.” Her voice is soft, but there's no pity in it - just honesty. When Jughead takes it, she smiles brightly. Turning around, she calls out: “See you later, Jughead.”

Jughead doesn't answer, but he smiles a lopsided smile after her.

Eating the chocolate bar as it turns out actually helps. Maybe it's just the sugar, but he takes to carrying one or two around every day. It keeps him from falling asleep in his classes, and Toni even comments on how his appetite seems to have come back. He doesn't correct her.

 

 

It stops working two and a half weeks later. Jughead assumes his body has just gotten used to the sugar. Coffee has stopped working years ago, and so he falls asleep in classes again. He tries to sleep at night, he does - but he either wakes in cold sweat or sleeps so lightly that he wakes up every hour. It sucks, but he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't realize that the people around him have noticed until Sweet Pea shakes him awake in Biology for the second time in one class and raises his hand, asking to be excused. Jughead isn't really listening, but the teacher seems to buy whatever bullshit Sweet Pea is saying about headaches, and drags Jughead along. “If I faint, he'll help me.”

It's obviously a lie - besides the fact that, if Sweet Pea was to faint, Jughead would not be able to catch the taller boy, for various reasons - but the teacher just sighs and waves them out.

They've barely closed the door behind them when Sweet Pea grabs Jughead at the collar and pulls him away from the door. “What the hell is going on with you, Jones?!” His voice is harsh, but he tries to keep it down for the sake of the teacher inside.

Jughead tries to take a step back, to get out of reach of the other boy, but Sweet Pea doesn't let him. “Nothing’s going on, Sweet Pea!” He doesn't even buy it himself, and looking at Sweet Pea's face, he doesn't either. There's anger on Sweet Pea's face - which is a look Jughead has come to recognize because it's one Sweet Pea wears often, his mouth in a scowl and his eyes distrusting. But there's something else in his face, something so close to worry it makes Jughead feel guilty. If even Sweet Pea worries about him, how must his Dad feel?

Jughead looks away, staring at the wall. “I'm not sleeping.” He means to say _I'm not sleeping well,_ but the last bit gets stuck in his throat, letting more honesty seep into the statement then he was going for.

Sweet Pea snorts. “Yeah, Jones, nice try. You _are_ sleeping, but in class, and I wanna know-”

He suddenly stops speaking and Jughead catches a glimpse of his face. The realization dawns on Sweet Pea's face, slowly. He takes a step back, loosening his grip on Jughead's jacket.

“Why are you not sleeping?” Sweet Pea's voice is almost soft, almost kind. It makes Jughead want to scream because it feels like pity. It makes his words come out harsher than he intends for them to be. “What do you _think_ , Sweet Pea?”

Sweet Pea doesn't flinch back, though. It somehow makes Jughead angrier, even though he knows it's not Sweet Pea's fault. He's just trying to help.

“Have you talked to someone about this?” Sweet Pea's voice rips him out of his thoughts. “No! Of course not. And neither will you.” Jughead is frantically shaking his head. He is not sure what Sweet Pea's face is trying to tell him, but with anyone else, he'd go with _conflicted feelings about this_.

He grasps the other boy's jacket and holds him tight. “Sweet Pea, you can not tell anyone.”

Sweet Peas grits his teeth and Jughead knows, he needs something better than this. He closes his eyes and forces the words out.

“ _Please_ , Sweet Pea.”

There's something vulnerable in his own voice and he hates it, but it does the job. Sweet Pea doesn't look convinced even though he nods. “Okay.”

Jughead breathes in, relieved. He loosens his grip on Sweet Pea's jacket. “Thanks.” Sweet Pea only gives a short nod before he heads back towards the Biology class. Jughead follows after a moment, thankful for the other boy's trust.

 

 

He notices that Sweet Pea covers for him. It's kind of cute to see him caring, but Jughead wishes he'd do it a little gentler. Whenever he starts nodding off, Sweet Pea kicks his shins or pokes his sides with an elbow. The boy seems to forget that he wears boots, though. The bruises on Jughead's shins are better than sleeping in Mrs Johnson's classes, but in the end, they are not a solution either.

 

 

Veronica is the next to find out. She catches Jughead sitting down in P. E., again. He's laughing it off, telling Archie he just doesn't care for their _stupid ball games_ , which earns him an offended gasp from Reggie.

But the truth is, he's tired and his body feels like it been set on fire. When Veronica walks up to him in her Riverdale Vixen uniform and offers him another chocolate bar, he doesn't think before he takes it. “Thanks,” he munches around the chocolate. Jughead usually recognizes a bribe when he sees it, but it's _food_ , and he's very tired. At least that's what he tells himself. Veronica watches him munch down the chocolate before she asks.

“What's going on, Jughead? You don't look so good lately.” Jughead focuses on chewing, to buy himself some time. After he swallows, he says: “Way to build up my confidence, Veronica.” He tries to smirk at her, but she doesn't buy it and gives him just a raised eyebrow. He sighs. When lying to Sweet Pea is really difficult, lying to Veronica is impossible. It’s easier just to give up and tell her.

“I've been having trouble sleeping lately.” When Veronica's eyebrow just climbs up her forehead, he corrects himself. “For a while now.”

Veronica hums slightly. “So, knowing you, you probably didn't talk about this to someone.” Jughead shrugs and silently picks at the chocolate wrapper. It takes a moment of silence until he realizes Veronica actually expects an answer to that. “No. I didn't.”

When he sees Veronica's frown, he adds: “If I tell my dad, he'll feel guilty. Even though it's not his fault.” Understanding softens Veronica's features a little. Feeling weirdly brave, Jughead keeps talking. “And I don't want to see a therapist. First of all, Riverdale only has Mr Miller and he wouldn't get it. Second of all, we're drowning in hospital bills. We can't afford a therapist.” He hates admitting the second thing, but it's the truth. And while Cheryl had always shoved her wealth into Jughead's face, Veronica had done no such thing. Yes, she always wears designer clothes and expensive purses, but Jughead has never felt like she looked down on him for not being able to afford clothes like hers.

Veronica seems to think hard about something, but Jughead starts shaking his head. “No. Don't even think about it. I'm not taking your money.” Veronica has the decency to look a little guilty, but she nods.

“Okay. Have you tried sleeping pills?” Jughead shakes his head, and wonders for a second if Veronica would get it if he told her the truth. He decides to try it. “No. And to be honest, I don't want to.”

He can see that she doesn't understand yet, so he keeps going before he loses his bravery. “My family doesn't have the best track record with drugs and alcohol. I don't want anything like that near me.” Veronica's mouth forms a little _oh_ before she places her hand on Jughead’s. “I'm sorry, Jughead.” He can see she means it, without pity. He gives her a lopsided smile. She looks back at him, with fierce eyes. “We'll find a different way, okay?”

Jughead nods, his throat suddenly a little tight. They sit in silence for a short moment, before Cheryl's voice carries over to them. “Do you really think this is worthy of the Vixens? This is an abomination of a dance move-”

Veronica sighs. “I need to go back before Cheryl kills someone. You're going to be okay?”

Jughead shrugs. “Sure. Go, kick some ass.” He gives her a teasing smile, and she rolls her eyes at him. Hopping down the bleachers, Jughead watches her run back to the Vixens. It feels nice to know she has his back.

 

 

Veronica doesn't mention it again, but she brings extra coffee for him the next morning. It's a kindness Jughead doesn't know how to deal with, but he appreciates it nonetheless.

 

Jughead almost forgets about it. Well, he doesn’t really forget, he just gets used to it. They have something like a routine by now - Veronica brings him coffee in the morning, and Sweet Pea keeps him awake in class. He goes home, does homework, gets some writing done and tries to go to sleep. If he has a nightmare, he starts writing again, until morning comes. Repeat.

But a few days later, he's writing again, the sun just setting. Jughead planes to go to sleep soon, but he's not tired yet. Well, he's always tired these days, but nowhere near passing out from exhaustion. The thundering knock on the trailer door rips him out of his flow. He blinks, his brain slow for a moment. The next knock is followed by a voice calling out: “Jones? You in there?”

Pushing his laptop aside, Jughead climbs off the couch and opens the door. Sweet Pea's hand is raised as if to knock again.

“What are you doing here?” It slips out of Jughead’s mouth before he can think of something nicer to say. Sweet Pea doesn't look offended, though. He just walks up the stairs leading into the trailer, and Jughead doesn't remember taking a step back to let him in, but he must have done it because Sweet Pea is standing in his living room now.

“I'm tired of you falling asleep in class. As much as I enjoy kicking you,” he smirks at that, and Jughead kind of wants to punch him in the face, “this is getting out of hand.”

Jughead takes a deep breath and realizes that he's still holding the handle of the open door. Closing it, he leans against it.

“And what do you plan on doing against it?”

Sweet Pea grabs the backpack he's slung across his back. “I'm going to wear you out until you fall asleep.”

Jughead is suddenly glad he's wearing his beanie, but he's pretty sure his ears are burning like lighthouses. He knows Sweet Pea probably didn't think about how that would sound, but the primitive part of his brain is _very much aware_ of how it sounded. Thankfully, Sweet Pea doesn't notice his struggle due to his task of digging movies out of his backpack.

Stacking them on the coffee table, Sweet Pea keeps talking. “I'd let you pick, but we both know your taste in movies is horrible.”

Jughead can feel his mouth drop open, an offended gasp forcing its way out. Sweet Pea looks up, grinning at the flabbergasted expression Jughead undoubtedly is doing. Instead of commenting on it, he holds up a box. “Have you seen _The Martian_ already?”

It takes a second for Jughead to find his voice. “No, I haven't seen it.”

Sweet Pea hums and nods approvingly. “Good. I'm going to put this in, do you need something else? Snacks, blankets?”

Jughead feels a little like he has entered an alternate universe, where Sweet Pea is actually sweet and nice and _considerate_. It's terrifying. Sweet Pea seems to notice.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that, Jones?” Jughead just shakes his head. He wouldn't be able to put into words what he's feeling, which is unsettling - words are his _thing_ , being at a loss for words is a strange, new feeling to him. But then again, it's a strange new world. With Sweet Pea on his couch.

“Nothing. I just… I'm going to put some stuff away, you can put the movie in.” Reaching for his laptop and his backpack, he shoves the former into the latter, followed by a few pencils thrown in. He kind of wishes he had cleaned the couch, but on the other hand - he didn't know Sweet Pea was coming, how was he supposed to know?

The other boy seems to struggle with the player, so Jughead takes pity on him. “You have to hit it on the side. But please don't smash it.”

Sweet Pea makes a humming sound as if to signal he heard Jughead. It's weirdly considerate. Again.

Jughead considers cleaning the entire kitchen, but he settles on actually using their dishwasher for once, stacking all their used stuff into it. Grabbing some chips that they might have bought last week - he's not quite sure - he collects all the blankets and pillows he finds, which is a total of three blankets and four pillows. Entering the living room again, he finds Sweet Pea with his feet propped up on the coffee table. His shoes are neatly stacked to the side, and Jughead is shocked to see Sweet Pea's _Star Wars_ socks - it seems like the guy might even be normal after all. Throwing the pillows onto the couch, he offers Sweet Pea a blanket and the chips. “Didn't really expect a movie night,” he apologizes. Sweet Pea snorts. “Yeah, me neither.”

Jughead settles onto the couch, wrapping himself in his favourite, soft, green blanket. Sweet Pea looks at him from the side without saying a word, before he turns to the screen. He hits play before he leans back into the pillows. “Snarky commentary is allowed, by the way.” It's said like a throwaway comment, but Jughead feels a smile tug at his lips. “Cool.”

The movie is actually good. Jughead finds himself enjoying watching it, and even worse, enjoying Sweet Pea's company. Near the end of the movie, he feels the sleepy tiredness seep into his body, but the story is actually interesting enough to keep him awake. Once they save Mark Watney though, Jughead can feel his eyes slipping closed. He shakes himself awake the first two times until Sweet Pea notices.

“Dude, the goal was to make you sleep. It's cool.” Jughead sighs and nods. The next time he feels his eyes slip, he lets them. He doesn't fall asleep immediately. He can still hear the movie, wrapping up the open storylines. He's pretty sure Sweet Pea mumbles something along the lines of “S _tupid idiot_ ”, but he can't be sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : This has some graphic descriptions in it. Jughead dreams of Riot Night, and of Penny cutting off his tattoo. It's only one paragraph, but if you want to skip it - it starts with:  
>  _Jughead sleeps soundly, until somewhat around four in the morning._

Jughead doesn't know what time it is, but he wakes up struggling against the covers. There's a weight on his chest and the only thing he hears is the thunder of his own heart. It takes a few seconds for a voice to filter through. “Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. It's not real, you're not there. You're okay, Jughead.”

The voice is calm, a soft rumble in Jughead's ears. Jughead's brain clings go it as a drowning man clings to a log. His chest is heaving, trying to get the oxygen he feels he’s lacking. It takes another moment for him to realize hands are wrapped around his shoulders, holding him. It's too dark to see Sweet Pea's face, so Jughead just extends a hand, trying to find him. His hand touches Sweet Pea's chest and Jughead clings to his shirt, to make sure he's real. Sweet Pea's still talking, keeping up a steady stream of positive words. It actually calms Jughead down, his breath slowing.

“Sweet Pea,” he rasps, his voice rough from sleep. Sweet Pea's hands tighten on his shoulders. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Sweet Pea doesn't answer, but his hands loosen a little on his shoulders, rubbing up and down soothingly. “Go back to sleep, Jughead.”

Jughead sighs and slumps back on the couch. Sweet Pea's hands fall away, and strangely enough, Jughead misses them a little. He pulls up his blanket, wrapping himself up into it. It's surprisingly easy to slip back into sleepiness, the faint warmth of Sweet Pea next to him.

Jughead wakes up twice more that night, but both times Sweet Pea is there and coaxes him back to sleep.

When his Dad wakes him up in the morning, he groans and mumbles something along the line of _five more minutes, dad_. It makes FP stop dead in his track. “You okay, kid?”, he asks and the worry in his voice makes Jughead sit up on the couch.

“Yeah, I'm good,” he mumbles, still groggy from sleep. Looking around, he frowns. "Where's…?”

His dad looks still faintly worried, but there's amusement in his voice. “Where's what?”

Jughead just shakes his head, his brain catching up slowly. Sweet Pea is nowhere to be seen - in fact, it looks as if he was never here. He must have left before FP came home, and while Jughead doesn't quite get why, he assumes Sweet Pea wouldn't have done it if he wanted FP to know he was here.

“Nothing. Was just missing my laptop, but I think I put it into my bag yesterday.” Sweet Pea kept his secret, so it was only fair to keep his. FP’s eyebrows actually shoot up his forehead. “You didn't spend the night writing?” He looks so relieved that Jughead feels slightly guilty. “No. I watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch. Didn't have the motivation to go to bed.”

Standing up, his spine cracks and his neck hurts a little from sleeping on the couch. Wincing, he adds: “I wish I'd have done it, though.”

FP actually laughs at that, patting his son's shoulder. “C’mon, we'll make breakfast. Food always helps.” Jughead somehow doubts that bacon will be the cure for his aching neck, but he's hungry and trying doesn't hurt, does it?

It's nice, eating breakfast with his dad. He actually feels better after, almost like a human being. It's only when he's walking up to his motorcycle that he thinks about Sweet Pea's absence again - and thinks about texting him. Fangs gave him Sweet Pea's number because the boy himself grumbled something about _why would you need my number_ and _fuck you, Jones_.

But he is not quite sure what to text - should he ask the boy why he sneaked out? Why he was there in the first place? Or should he just thank him? Jughead isn't sure what the appropriate reaction is, so he decides to do nothing yet. Maybe if he sees Sweet Pea at school, he'll know what to do.

 

 

He's a little late for class thanks to breakfast, but Veronica waits for him at his locker anyways. “Here. I need to rush because I need to get to Algebra and I can't be late. See you at lunch?” She is as energetic as usual, but today seems to be a particularly hectic day for her if the fidgeting of her hands is anything to go by. The coffee she hands him makes Jughead smile anyway. “Thanks, Veronica. And yeah, see you at lunch.”

He doesn't notice the surprised, but happy look on her face, because his attention is on the hot coffee in his hands. When he looks up again, she smiles a soft smile at him before she heads off towards her class. Heading off to his own class in the other direction, he doesn't think about anything really until he ends up there and sees Sweet Pea.

He doesn't know what to do, so he smiles at Sweet Pea as he sits down next to him. The other boy huffs and rolls his eyes at him. “Something got you happy, Jones?” Jughead hears Fangs whistle from the other side of Sweet Pea, and he rolls his own eyes. That at least solves the question of whether they'll talk about it or not. “We can't all be emotionally repressed, Sweet Pea. Some of us have feelings, you know?” It's teasing and there is a hint of emotion on Sweet Pea's face. Jughead almost thinks it's relief, but he wouldn't want to gamble on it. Sweet Pea grins at him, all teeth. “Sounds boring.”

Jughead just shakes his head, amused. Fangs is cackling, used to their bickering by now, but still amused by it. It's a weirdly precious moment, and Jughead is hit by how close they've become. They are both his friends, but for maybe the first time, it feels like Jughead could trust them with anything. Archie and Betty, they've always been his friends - but there was always this rift between them, Southside vs. Northside. They had their perfect neighbourhood and their perfect families, and yeah, he knows it's not true. But they didn't grow up with gangs and drugs and always having to make ends meet. It gives you a different point of view on a lot of things. It makes you crave for more, for something reliable. And Jughead feels like maybe, he found this _something reliable_ with Fangs, and Sweet Pea, and Toni. It's a little terrifying.

The rest of the class goes by rather fast. Jughead actually gets some notes down, and Sweet Pea doesn't have to kick him awake. He still kicks him, though. Jughead thinks, maybe he doesn't even mind.

 

 

Toni texts him to ask if he wants to hang out with her and the others at the Whyte Wyrm tonight, but he declines. He had a good idea last week and is now writing a different novel. It's probably a dumb idea to write two novels at the same idea, but Jughead doesn't care. He needs to write this.

And he actually wants to try and go to sleep on time, after writing a chapter of his novel. But three chapters later he's still typing. The knock on the door makes him jump in his seat at the coffee table. Pulling out his headphones, he calls out: “Who is it?”

“Who the hell might it be, Jones?” Sweet Pea's voice sounds amused and Jughead doesn't need to see his eyes roll to know he just did. He's a little confused by why Sweet Pea is here again, but he almost doesn't dare to ask. Shoving his laptop off his lap and onto the coffee table, he takes the few steps to open the door.

Sweet Pea is standing there, a backpack slung across his back. This time Jughead already steps back to let him in, when Sweet Pea walks up the stairs.

Jughead closes the door as the taller boy progresses to planting himself in the couch and starting to pile up DVDs. “Any preferences for tonight?” Jughead's still standing by the door, trying to figure out what Sweet Pea is doing. “Not really. Should I ask if this going to be a regular thing?”

Sweet Pea gives him a silent glare, and Jughead just holds his hands up in defeat. “Or I could just not ask. I'm just grabbing some chips then. Do you want some soda?”

Sweet Pea surprises him again. “No. Sugar will keep you awake, which is not the goal.”

Jughead's pretty sure his eyebrows must have wandered under his beanie by now, but he knows he won't get answers from Sweet Pea. So he just grabs chips - salt and pepper - and a bottle of water, before he goes searching for pillows and blankets. Returning to drop them off on the couch, he's met with a rather strange scene. Sweet Pea has put in a movie and is currently lounging on the couch, with Jughead's laptop on his lap. His eyebrows have wandered up his forehead and he looks… impressed? Pleased? Surprised?

“See something you like?” Jughead wants to slap himself the second he says it. His brain is already digging his own grave, even though he knows it sounded very sarcastic and not really like… innuendo.

Sweet Pea's eyes snap up and he has the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry, it was open and…” He looks almost guilty, like a child that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. But instead of it feeling like a funny moment, it feels… fragile. Like Jughead is standing on a tightrope and every step is a risk. But unlike usually with Sweet Pea, this is a tightrope he knows how to walk.

He smiles kindly and settles next to Sweet Pea. “It's cool. Did you like it?”

Sweet Pea hesitates for a moment, his dark eyes searching for something in Jughead's face. Then he looks back down on the open document. “I actually did.”

His grumbled acknowledgement makes Jughead smile. “Don't be too excited! I might think you're actually sweet inside.”

Sweet Pea laughs, honest and open, and the moment is broken. “Fuck you.”

Jughead grins and kicks his feet up on the coffee table. “What are we watching?”

Sweet Pea grins and opens the chips bag. “You'll see.”

 

 

The movie, it turns out, is _High School Musical_ and Jughead doesn't really know if he should laugh or cry. The fact that Sweet Pea picked this movie, brought it over and seems to actually _enjoy_ Jughead's angry rants about is just seems hysterical to him. He even tells Sweet Pea so, but the boy just laughs and flips him off.

Jughead does notice that Sweet Pea seems different tonight. Softer, maybe. He looks like a sepia photograph, washed out around the edges. All the hardness, the anger and roughness are seeping out of him, and if Jughead's next rant is more dedicated to making Sweet Pea laugh than to _actually_ telling him what's wrong with this movie, then that's only between Jughead and _High School Musical_.

 

 

They fall asleep somewhere in the middle of the second movie, and Jughead is thankful he had the brains to insist on pulling the couch after the first movie because _we won't do it later, Sweet Pea_ . They fall asleep wrapped up in soft blankets and this time it's actually Sweet Pea who nods off first. Jughead can't laugh about it, because a) he is barely awake at the time, b) Sweet Pea actually looks _cute_ when he sleeps, and c) after the second thought he is pretty sure he isn't in his right mind.

Jughead sleeps soundly, until somewhat around four in the morning. The night - that terrible, terrible night - had found its way into his dreams again. He can feel Penny's hands on his skin again, can feel the way the knife cuts into his arm. He remembers the sensation of blood streaming down his skin, hot and sticky. Penny’s laughter rings in his brain, her hands on his skin leaving bloody fingerprints.

He knows he's awake, he knows he's not there, but his body is on fire and there's a scream stuck in his throat, and he's sitting up on the couch. He's clawing at the blankets, struggling to get out. The only thing he hears is his own screams from that night, his own desperate pleas to _stop_. He doesn't stop struggling until he finds himself pressed against another body, his arms pressed against a chest. There's someone speaking, he knows there is someone speaking, but he doesn't understand what they are saying. His brain decides to cling to the rumble of the voice though until he can filter it through his memories.

“It's okay, I promise. You're safe, you're safe, okay? Nobody will hurt you. It's okay. It's okay. You're safe.”

It takes another moment until he recognizes Sweet Pea's voice. Without his conscious decision, his hands, so far resting against Sweet Pea's chest without purpose, grasp the shirt of the boy and cling to it. Jughead stops struggling, slumping against his friend. He can feel the arms around him tighten. Sweet Pea keeps talking, repeating his words until Jughead feels like they might even be true. He's safe. Here with Sweet Pea. He's safe.

Jughead can feel the tears spilling out of his eyes, but Sweet Pea does him the favour and ignores it. He doesn't know how long they sit here, with Jughead's head against Sweet Pea's shoulder, crying silently. He doesn't know when Sweet Pea stopped talking and just kept holding him, cradled to his chest. It feels like an eternity has passed when Jughead raises his head and slowly uncurls his fists from Sweet Pea’s shirt. “I’m sorry”, he whispers. It sounds raw and broken in the darkness around them and he’s glad he can’t see Sweet Pea’s face.

He can feel the boy shake his head, though. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Jughead is hit by how convinced Sweet Pea sounds, by how strongly he seems to feel about this. He doesn’t agree but he is too shaken up to argue. He rests his head against Sweet Pea’s shoulder again, listening to his heartbeat for a moment.

“I keep going back to that night.” He can feel Sweet Pea tense up, can feel his arms tighten around his back. But he doesn’t wait for an answer, he just keeps talking.

“I keep dreaming about- I keep dreaming about Penny, and about the pain.”

He takes a shuddering breath, his hand flattening against Sweet Pea’s chest. He can feel the boy’s heartbeat underneath his fingertips. “I remember screaming. I remember screaming until I couldn’t, and in my dreams, it still feels like the screams are stuck in my chest.”

He can hear Sweet Pea swallow and his embrace softens a little. “Jughead...”

Sweet Pea’s voice has that same soft quality he used earlier to calm him down. It’s like velvet on Jughead’s skin, and he raises his head to look at Sweet Pea’s face, even though it is mostly concealed by darkness. He doesn’t see much, but the quiet between them stretches for a moment. But it feels like Sweet Pea isn’t done talking yet, so he waits.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save you.” It’s whispered into the darkness between them, like a promise meant to be broken, like a secret Jughead isn’t supposed to know. And maybe he isn’t - this makes them vulnerable, both of them. Jughead for admitting that something is broken within him, and Sweet Pea for caring.

Jug sighs. “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have stopped me.”

Sweet Pea takes in a breath, his chest expanding under Jughead’s hands. “I should have tried.” It’s just as quiet as before, the words just as raw and honest. And Jughead realizes that Sweet Pea feels _guilty_ , for letting him get hurt.

“Sweet Pea. There is nothing you could have done.”

The boy shakes his head, opening his mouth to speak, but Jughead interrupts him. “I promise. Nothing you could have done would have changed anything.”

He can’t see the boy’s face, but he can imagine the sad and displeased look on his face. He can, however, see the way Sweet Pea nods softly in the dark.

Jughead rests his head back on Sweet Pea’s shoulder, calmed by the sound of his heartbeat. The silence between them stretches out, but it’s not uncomfortable.

Jughead feels his heart rate slow down again. And now that the adrenaline is fading, he is suddenly really, really tired. Sweet Pea seems to notice - and Jughead will have to think about how observant Sweet Pea is - and loosens his hold on Jughead.

“Do you think you can go back to sleep?”

Jughead shrugs, remembering too late that it’s too dark for that. “I don’t know. I hope so.”

Sweet Pea hums softly and Jughead is still close enough to feel his chest vibrate with the sound. It’s weirdly nice.

Pulling back from Sweet Pea’s arms, Jughead tries to untangle the blankets he has rolled himself into. It takes a second, but he unwraps himself and settles down on the couch again. He feels Sweet Pea do the same thing next to him. For a second, the silence is uncomfortable, but then Sweet Pea sighs and moves around. “Your couch is too short.”

Jughead huffs. “Maybe you’re just too tall.”

Sweet Pea fakes an offended gasp. “Fuck you, Jones. My height has nothing to do with this.”

The way he says it cracks a laugh out of Jughead.

They settle down in peaceful silence, and Jughead feels his eyes closing, his brain already heading off to sleep. “Hey, Sweet Pea?”, he mumbles, trying to stay awake for a few moments longer.

“Hm?” The sounds Sweet Pea makes sounds just as sleepy.

“Thank you.” They won’t talk about it in the morning. But that’s okay - because in here, Jughead can say it as honest as he needs it to be, and Sweet Pea won’t judge him.

He hears Sweet Pea whisper back before he falls asleep. “You’re welcome, Jug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to update this weekly, oops.  
> I think there'll be one more chapter, but I honestly don't know for sure yet.

**Author's Note:**

> JewelOfForest, you keep inspiring me to write for this ship. I hope you like this! <3


End file.
